With diversification and large capacity of communication, communication using an optical fiber such as FTTH (Fiber To The Home) has been rapidly spread. The optical fibers are connected to each other using an optical connector.
Constituent elements of a housing of the optical connector are made of plastic by injection molding and include a plastic ferrule, a holder member covering the plastic ferrule, a plastic intermediate member covering the holder member, and a plug arranged around the intermediate member.
A related technology of this kind of optical connector is disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-239407